Generally, when a large structure such as a main wing of an aircraft is assembled by forming holes in panels and fixing the panels by riveting, a large assembly jig 100 as shown in FIGS. 8(A) and 8(B) is used. FIG. 8(A) shows a front view of the assembly jig 100, and FIG. 8(B) shows a bottom view of the assembly jig 100 shown in FIG. 8(A). As shown in FIG. 8(A), the assembly jig 100 is supported on a ground surface 111 via a plurality of (for example, eighteen, as shown in FIG. 8(B)) supporting parts 102, the ground surface 111 having been reinforced in accordance with the size of the assembly jig 100 to increase the rigidity of the ground surface 111.
The assembly jig 100 that is supported by the supporting parts 102 from below in this manner mainly includes a lower jig frame 103, an upper jig frame 104 that extends in a longitudinal direction of a large structure 130, such as a main wing, to be assembled and is provided above the large structure 130, and connecting jig frames 105 that extend upward from the lower jig frame 103 toward the upper jig frame 104, and locating devices (not shown) that are provided on the lower jig frame 103 and the upper jig frame 104, support the large structure 130 from below and above, and fix the large structure 130 to the assembly jig 100.
As shown in FIG. 8(B), a plurality of (for example, five) jig leg portions 106 are provided on the lower jig frame 103 of the assembly jig 100, the jig leg portions 106 being provided perpendicular to the direction in which the lower jig frame 103 extends and parallel to the ground surface 111 (see FIG. 8(A)). The supporting parts 102 are provided under the two end portions of each of the plurality of jig leg portions 106 and under the two end portions of the lower jig frame 103. The assembly jig 100 is supported by the ground surface 111 via the supporting parts 102, and thus the load of the assembly jig 100 and the large structure 130 mounted on the assembly jig 100 is borne by the ground surface 111.
This assembly jig 100 is equipped with a work platform 110 that is movable parallel to a longitudinal axis direction of the assembly jig 100. A worker (not shown) stands on the work platform 110 that is provided as described above and performs an assembly work for assembling the large structure 130 by forming holes in panels (not shown) of the large structure 130, riveting the panels, and so on. At this time, the shape and the accuracy of the large structure 130 to be assembled are maintained due to the rigidity of the ground surface 111 with which the supporting parts 102, which are provided at the two end portions of each of the plurality of jig leg portions 106 and the two end portions of the lower jig frame 103, come into contact.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a carrier that is used during assembly of a large structure, the carrier enabling the load of the carrier on which a glass substrate of a large liquid crystal display panel is mounted and which thus has a heavy weight to be uniformly applied to the wheels of the carrier even if there is a protrusion/recess on a route along which the carrier moves.